DESPERTARES DrabbleX3
by dooni
Summary: bueno estos son 3 drabbles, son HuddyMichigan y .. no se que mas poner no soy buena para esto solo lean..
1. Chapter 1

Amanecía en aquel piso 4. El sol empezaba a asomar, todavía con cautela aunque empezaba ya la primavera. Por una ventana abierta de un bonito departamento estudiantil entraba la brisa. Brisa que sorprendió a los jóvenes que abrazados, dormían profundamente.  
Solo tapados por las sabanas rojas, aquellas sabanas que habían presenciado con lujo de detalles su aventura de la noche anterior. Aquellas sabanas que no se quejaban al sentir el peso de ambos cuerpos en acción porque sabían que luego de una gran tormenta vendría la calma y dormirían tranquilos y abrazados hasta que la mañana iluminara la habitación y los sacara de su sueño feliz.  
Los dos jóvenes eran Greg House y Lisa Cuddy. Ambos estudiantes de medicina, ambos grandes promesas, ambos muy talentosos y ambos muy orgullosos. No eran lo que se decía una pareja. Eran buenos amigos, aunque ninguno de los dos creía que su amistad perdurara más allá de la universidad. Eran amantes, ocasionales pero perfectos el uno para el otro. No dudaba en buscarse si se sentían solos pues sabían que aunque no formalmente, el otro estaba allí.  
Greg House abrió los ojos lentamente para que la luz no lo cegara. Allí estaba ella, dormida, desnuda y hermosa, recostada suavemente sobre su pecho. Recordó la noche anterior y los efectos del tequila, indispensable para ambos. No estaba ebrio la noche anterior, recordaba cada detalle, cada roce, cada gemido, cada palabra susurrada al oído, cada caricia. Nunca se lo diría pero ya no podía vivir sin ella, y aunque sonara cursi era la verdad. Se había convertido en una droga, algo muy difícil de dejar, y no solo era cuestión de sexo. Era cuestión de afecto, compañía y por supuesto, placer. Con estos pensamientos se quedo dormido nuevamente, realmente estaba agotado.   
Horas después volvió a abrir los ojos pero ella ya no estaba allí. Se volteo a mirar el pequeño reloj en la mesita de noche, marcaba las 10 de la mañana. Pensó en levantarse cuando vio como la figura de Lisa salía en ropa interior de su baño con el cabello mojado y sin nada de maquillaje. Rápidamente y sin mirarlo empezó a ponerse los jeans y la blusa que llevaba el día anterior.  
Adonde vas? – dijo levantándose y poniéndose ropa interior.   
Tengo clase, nos vemos – le respondió ella apurada saliendo del cuarto ya vestida y maquillada.


	2. Chapter 2

hoals niñas...bueno ya que tengo unos miseros 15 minutos libres voy a poner la segunda parte de Despertares. Primero sol, luego lluvia, ..que sera el prox. ojala les guste :D!

Maldita mañana lluviosa, hacia frio y todo afuera estaba mojado. Abrio los ojos lentamente y levanto los brazos para estirarse. Se levanto a cerrar la ventana, su departamento era acogedor pero el viento entraba fuertemenete.  
Lisa?- llamo desde la habitación.  
Mmmm...- oyo una voz distante que le respondia desde la cocina.  
Se puso ropa interior y un pantalon ya que el invierno en Michigan era crudo, crudo y letal. Camino por la habitación, tropezando con zapatos, ropa, mochilas y libros de grandes estudios medicos. Claro, el era casi medico, debia tener esos estudios, en por lo menos 4 idiomas que aprendia solo para poder leerlos. Cruzo la puerta y se dirigio hacia la cocina, donde estaba ella.  
Preparaba cafe, vestida solo con una larga camiseta de el. Color negro tenia la inscripcion MICHIGAN en blanco en el pecho. Observo gracioso como la camiseta que a el le quedaba perfecta podria pasar por un sexy vestido corto para ella.  
Tomando una taza de cafe que ella le alcanzaba se sento en la pequeña mesa, todavia observandola.  
No tienes frio? - le pregunto intrigado  
Deberia?- respondio ella acercandose para sentarse en sus piernas.  
Le encantaban esas respuestas, ninguna chica que hubiera conocido antes lo habia hecho pensaro morderse la lengua tantas veces. Las ironias que formaban gran parte de su vocabulario no tenian el mismo efecto en ella que en todos los demas mortales. No, ella era especial, era Lisa Cuddy.  
Lo interrumpio de su dialogo consigo mismo con un pequeño beso en los labios, ya debia irse. Cuando se iba a levantar el la sujeto del brazo y la retuvo un rato mas sentada en sus piernas, mientras la besaba y metia la mano por debajo de aquella camiseta negra para recorrer con sus dedos la linea de su espalda.  
Greg, es en serio, tengo que irme. Recuerda que debo volver hoy a casa de mis padres, mi hermana se enfadara si no estoy para su cumpelaños- protesto, aunque realmente no queria irse, queria quedarse con el y volver a dar vueltas en las sabanas rojas hasta cansarse.  
De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tu te lo pierdes - le dijo levantandose y viendo como se metia en el baño para darse una ducha y partir.  
Sonriendo termino su cafe, _Mucha azucar_ penso.

Falta uno..continuara :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ains... extrañaba despertares y las sabanas rojas snif bueno aprovecharemos este tiempo libre para terminarlo! espero que les guste..

Aquel horrible día habia llegado. Todo se acababa, tendrian que separarse. Que pasaria despues de que el se fuera? Nada sería igual, o talvez si.. _Quien sabe?_ . La cabeza de Lisa reposaba sobre la almohada mirando en dirección a el, pero sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Todo eso pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, el curso habia terminado el día anterior, el se habia graduado y tenia una muy buena oferta de trabajo en California. Pero ella no lo veria mas, ella debia quedarse en Michigan para culminar los dos años de estudios que le quedaban. Lentamnte abrio los ojos, todavia dormia ( o eso parecia) tratando de no moverse mucho alcanzo el reloj en la mesa de noche. 9:00, podian dormir un poco mas, aprovechando el ultimo despertar juntos en Michigan.  
Se enredo en las sabanas rojas y apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de el, embraigandose con aquel perfume masculino que ella misma le habia comprado. Y se volvio a dormir.  
Cuando desperto se encontraba sola y las sabanas rojas estaban casi completamente en el suelo. Greg House salió del baño, con un pantalon puesto y cepillandose los dientes.  
Buenos días - le dijo acercandose.  
mmm...buen día- respondio ella, incorporanose y poniendose la camiseta negra de el que tanto le gustaba. El termino de lavarse los dientes y se acerco a ella. La abrazo por la espalda y juntos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde prepararon cafe y se sentaron en la pequeña mesa.  
Cuando viajas?- le pregunto mientras comia una tostada.  
no lo se, pense en pasar el verano y despues viajar- contesto completamente indiferente.  
Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron como platos. Eso significaba que se quedaria? podia pasar con el mas tiempo? eso era genial. Emocionada lo abrazo y lo beso de frente en los labios.  
Pense que te irias enseguida..-le dijo  
si.. lo pense, pero tu sabes- dijo tomandola por la cintura y levantando la camiseta. La mejor epoca de las peras es el verano - refiriendose claramente a los pechos de Lisa.  
ella sonrio y dejando el cafe sobre la mesa lo arrastro de nuevo al dormitorio. La cortina estaba abierta y el sol entraba radiante para caer justo encima de la cama.  
Ellos cayeron en las sabanas rojas y se dedicaron a lo suyo.  
Realmente necesitas hacer algo con tu aliento en las mañanas- le dijo mientras la acariciaba.

FIN!!


End file.
